What if Alice was injured in the storm?
by Katie Travanion
Summary: What if Alice was injured in the storm? Would Danny have gone for help or stayed with her? Would they still get together? My first Fanfiction so probably will have short chapters, sorry. Anyway please review.
1. Alice's Giraffe

**Basically this starts just as Alice goes off to release the Giraffe. The quote's from the episode's might not be 100% right but you get the idea. Also it's wrote in the character's Point of view so I hope it doesn't get too confusing but hopefully it will get across how Danny & Alice are both feeling. So read on. This is my first fan fiction so not sure how long it will be but tell me what you think… Thank You.**

**However much I wish I do not own Wild At Heart or any of the characters. **

Chapter One-Alice's Giraffe. 

Alice's POV 

Danny kissed Vanessa, I guess I was right. I knew all along there was something between Danny and Vanessa but what about all we shared. We almost kissed when Dupe left, he thanked me for coming to leopard's den, what was all that if he didn't have feelings for me. Maybe he did to start with, but Vanessa was always there getting between us. He may have loved me at some point, but I was too much of a coward, too slow she sunk her claws into him she made sure of that. My eye's starting to fill with tears at this point, it's my fault we aren't together, and I ruined my chance, our chance to be happy together.

Suddenly I heard a huge clash of thunder! Guess Dupe was right about this storm, it was going to be a bad one, we would all have a lot of work to do once it had passed, that's if I stay of course, I can't stay here with Danny, not with the pain it caused

me to see him happy with Vanessa.

With that a thought came to my head. My Giraffe, I need to release him, he'll panic in the storm. "Dupe can you help me release the Giraffe?"

"Do you think it wise for anyone to go out in this" Georgina interrupted.  
"If he panics in this storm he could hurt himself" I argued back. Then Danny interrupted. This was the one thing I was dreading "I'll help you" This is the last thing I needed to be alone with him when he was in love with Vanessa it broke my heart. I took a while to reply I tried to think of an excuse why he shouldn't come the best I could manage was "It's okay, me and Dupe can manage" I said looking at Dupe and praying that he would agree. But of course Dupe being Dupe said "I shouldn't, I've had a few too many" he said shaking his glass of whatever he drinks these days.

"That's settled then" Danny said sharply. I wasn't forcing him to come I didn't want him to come I gave Dupe an evil look; he was doing this on purpose I could tell. Did he want to hurt me anymore or did he think we were going to get together in the storm that was impossible he's with Vanessa now.

Danny's POV

I like Vanessa but I can't be with her, I kissed her. No, she kissed me. I don't love Vanessa I love Alice. If I loved Vanessa I would have been thinking about her during our kiss but the only person I could think about was Alice. I Love her that's so simple. Why can't she see that? We almost kissed didn't we, maybe she doesn't feel the same way I should have just kissed her and forgot about Vanessa but I'm too much of a coward as usual!

Dupe was right about the storm, I wonder what else he's right about... with that thought there was a huge clash of thunder. Alice was asking Dupe about helping with the Giraffe. God I love her voice, her eye's, her figure, everything about her I love, she is just perfect. She has little make-up she's so beautiful. Dupe was refusing to go with her I saw him give me a strange look I couldn't quite put a finger on what it was though. "I'll help you"

"It's ok, Dupe and I can manage" She replied. Dupe said something about having too much to drink. "That's settled then" I said rather grumpily, she obviously doesn't love me if she did she would have loved me to come with her.

**Alice's POV **

I can't believe Dupe's put me in this situation. I've been finding it more awkward since he kissed Vanessa to be in close proximity with him. I had to cope for now though. In the car I suddenly explained about my dad dying, I don't know what made me start it, It just felt like something I needed to do. A problem shared is a problem halved right?

"You know the news my brother had? It was my father he… he died last week" With that statement Danny pulled up he was so caring, what I would give to be with him. "Oh Alice, I'm sorry"

"My father and I never really saw eye to eye, It's complicated" I tried to explain with much difficulty, my life was very complicated.

"Do you want to talk about it" I love how caring he is…

"No, later maybe, let's just see to our Giraffe"

With that Danny agreed and drove on to see to the Giraffe. I feel I am able to talk to Danny it just makes me feel like it isn't as bad any more, I wish I could just tell him how I feel about him, but I'm far too much of a coward to do that.

**Danny's POV**

Why didn't Alice tell me about her Dad, she must be so upset. She say's that she had a difficult relationship with him but he's her Dad, she wouldn't have wanted him dead. Anyway we need to deal with this Giraffe right now I can talk about it with her later.

The giraffe was still there but the enclosure had been forced open, he must be injured. "I need to dart him" I darted the animal, then we treated its leg which had been caught in some wire. It was chucking it down with rain, we were soaked. That's another thing me and Alice have in common we both love animals so much we would give up our own life to save one. We treated the Giraffe and returned to the jeep. We pulled the waterproof cover over us, to keep us dry.

"Nice night for it" I said trying to get a conversation going, Alice seemed a bit distant, I wonder if it was because of her Dad.

**First Chapter, it was a bit naff and very short but my first Fan Fiction so please review. Constructive Criticism's very welcome. Thank You…**


	2. Alice's past

**I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer. This is my first fanfic so please be patient I'll try to improve. Please review and help me to do this. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2- Alice's past/The Crash.**

Alice's POV

I looked into Danny's green eye's he was perhaps not the most good-looking man from most people's perspective's but for me he was perfect in every single way, I would give everything to feel his lips on my, to hold his hand in mine. I would give everything if I could change the way he feels about me. I heard him say something like "nice night for it" I wasn't really paying attention I was thinking about my Dad and about Rowan but most importantly I was wondering weather to follow Dupe's advice and just to tell Danny, but how do you tell someone you love them, as I told Dupe I'm not very good at it. I just wanted to get home now so I could relax and not have to pretend I was happy, I hated putting on an act, I felt like that witch Vanessa.

"So you was telling me about your Dad" Danny stated  
I hadn't realised till then he was watching me, his eye's always gave me butterfly's in my stomach. He looked confused as though he wasn't sure weather he should mention it or not. I just smiled, how I loved Danny.

"Well, my father and I always had a difficult relationship and when it became clear that I was good at school and had an ambition. I wanted to be a vet, my father took it as an insult to him and his background." I took a big sigh, this was hard for me to talk about but with Danny I'm sure I could have held a tarantula. I'm terrified of spiders but with Danny I'm sure I could do anything.  
"Well, I fell in love and me being me it wasn't someone my own age" I continued.

"Married?" Danny asked. He understood so many things about me, I think he must know me better than myself.  
"Yep, a loveless marriage, only staying together for the kid's." I explained. I took a break the next bit was hard for me to say, i had never told anyone this.  
"My father, he told me he was ashamed of me and that he never wanted to see me again."

"I'm sorry" He replied genuinely. Another thing I liked about Danny he was so caring he always cared about others being upset. Everything about him is wonderful; I would miss him when I left.  
"Well when I realised he was dying, I wrote to him told him I wanted to see him again, but he wasn't interested."  
"And Charlotte?" Danny questioned, he care's so much for children, Charlotte took to him straight away, he's the Dad she never had.  
"He never knew her" I said sadly.  
"He was a fool" Danny stated his voice full of emotion which brought a tear to my eye. However I wasn't close to tears because of my Dad, it was because of Danny. I turned my head away, I've never spoke about this to anyone before, but I know that of all people Danny understood. A problem shared is a problem halved right? I certainly did feel a lot better about my Dad just for sharing this with Danny. I just wish I could talk to Danny about how much I love him, it might help as well. However my thoughts were interrupted when I spotted my Giraffe leaving his enclosure, he was tough. As though Danny read my mind he said "He's one tough old guy, he'll fit in fine here" He looked at me, them green eyes, them beautiful green eye's I just wanted to grab him, kiss him, hold him, I want to be with him forever. I love Danny, it's so simple but how are you supposed to tell someone you love them?

**Danny's POV**

There was definitely something bothering Alice, she looked like she was deep in thought. However when she spotted me looking she forced a fake smile. I haven't known Alice for long, but I'm sure there's some sort of a connection between us. I know when Alice's is upset or lying and she knows when I'm upset or lying. I thought we we're meant to be. I asked her about her Dad, not sure weather to mention it or not, I didn't want Alice to be upset. It broke my heart to see her upset. I couldn't believe some of the things she told me, how can someone be ashamed of Alice? She's amazing! She's clever, funny, caring, she was just perfect. You can't help who you fall in love with. I've realised that even more since Alice came. She's a lot younger than me but age doesn't matter, I love her. I can't believe he never knew his own grand-daughter she's such a great girl, she's so caring. She's a miniature Alice. Although I haven't had a lot of time to get to know Charlotte, I'm starting to feel like she's my daughter. I looked at Alice when she finished this story I couldn't believe how someone could treat her like that. I looked into her eyes; I wish I could comfort her. She turned away; I think that she may have been close to tears. Although I could see why she was upset about her Dad, I felt like there was something else bothering her, or was I just being paranoid?

Alice and I both spotted the Giraffe at the same time. He was tough he was going to be fine. We'd done what we came to do; it was time to return to Leopard's Den. We set of; the rain was coming down rapidly. I could hardly see out of the window. This was dangerous. I would have to drive very carefully; I couldn't let Alice get hurt. We we're driving along when a thought from earlier suddenly came into my head "Is that what was bothering you, your Dad?"

"Yeah" She replied rather hesitantly. There was something more that was bothering her; I hated seeing Alice like this. "There's nothing else" I asked.

"well…" She started but looking ahead we saw that a tree had fell down, we would have to go through the bush. "Looks like we were going to have to go cross country."

I would talk to Alice later. I needed to concentrate on getting back home. It was dangerous driving through the bush at night in the best of weather never mind in a Storm. "I never thought Africa would remind me of Glasgow" Alice joked.

"Your not kidding" I laughed. My laughter was short lived when a huge bolt of lightening hit a tree. The tree burst into flames. Alice screamed! I hated the sound of Alice screaming, she was terrified, so was I. The tree smashed through the window and hit me in the shoulder. We we're both knocked unconscious however me only briefly. Alice was still unconscious I couldn't lose her. I've already lost two of the people I loved, I couldn't lose Alice. Miranda and Sarah both knew I loved them but Alice didn't. I couldn't cope to lose someone else I love. It was hard enough moving on from Miranda but even harder with Sarah. Alice got me through Sarah's death. Who would get me through Alice's? No, I stopped myself, Alice wasn't going to die. I won't let her. Little did I know that this awful situation could turn into something that would make it the best day of my life.

**Back At Leopard's Den ****Dupe's POV**

I'm starting to get worried about Danny and Alice. They've been gone a long time. They were only going to release the Giraffe; they should have been back ages ago. Evan was looking out the window. He was worried as well. Danny was like a Dad to him and Alice was getting more and more like a mum everyday. If only Danny would accept how much he loved Alice and tell her. Alice loves him, she told me. I can tell Danny does to. From the first time he saw her, he fell in love. She has really helped him to move on from Sarah's death. We all miss Sarah, of course we do but Alice has helped everyone at Leopard's Den move on. Why did Danny kiss Vanessa? He should know that Alice and he are meant for each other. I've seen that look they give each other. I'm getting old now I've seen that look many a time's in my life. It's the look I gave my wife and the look I used to give my fiance Caroline before she went back to England.

Hopefully tonight Danny will realise how much he loves Alice and how much he need's her it could be the making of them. That's the reason I wouldn't go with Alice. To be truthful I had had a couple of drinks but I drink a lot so it wouldn't have made any difference. Alice knew about Vanessa kissing Danny, you could tell how upset she was about it, but she put on a brave face. Let's just hope she finally can admit her feelings to him. I know Danny won't he's too much of a coward, I know Danny. He wouldn't think he deserved Alice, but they deserve each other there meant to be together.

"Where are they?" Evan asked.

"They'll have just been caught up somewhere don't worry?" I tried to reassure him.

"I'm worried about them" Georgina interrupted looking up from the book she was reading.

"They'll be fine; they'll have just been caught up somewhere. Anyway it could have some very PLEASANT consequences" I emphasised the word pleasant. Georgina noticed.

"What are you up to now, you devious little man"

"Two lonely people thrown together in a storm, paint a picture?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Georgina laughed. I left it there. I had to admit I was getting worried about them, however they could be enjoying the alone time together. Well, that's what I hope. If there hurt I will never forgive myself for not going with Alice. However they need to be together and I think this could be the night. Alice is such a lovely girl. She's like a daughter to me.

What's happening to me, I'm growing soft in my old age!

**Georgina's POV **

Alice and Danny have been gone for a long time now, I hope there ok. I suppose Dupe was right. There tough, they've both been through a lot. I'm sure they'll be alright. Dupe was up to something I could tell. He wanted Alice and Danny to get together; I could understand why, they would be good together. Dupe cared about them so much. I could tell that they liked each other. The way they look at each other. They need each other so much. I think Dupe's wrong trying to force them together like this, if they want to be together they will get together in the end. I just hope they get back soon. I am really starting to worry. Evan is too. Dupe won't admit it but I can see his eyes. He's worried. We'll just have to be patient and hope that they return safe and well.

**I hope that was a longer chapter. Still really rubbish, but first fanfic so please be patient. I'll try and improve. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days, where it gets to the good bits(hopefully) Anyway please Review and tell me how I can improve!! Thank You… **


	3. Decisions come with risks

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been really busy lately. But here is the next chapter it's quite short but please read and review. Thanks for the reviews; Elliewelly1(and the sporks) and cloloveswah. **

Chapter 3 – Decisions come with risks

Danny's POV

I was only briefly knocked unconscious. I woke up to a sharp stabbing pain in my shoulder as a tree had crashed through the front window and hit me in the shoulder. However second's later I remembered Alice was with me. I turned so quick to see her that my shoulder screamed in agony, I didn't care, all I cared about was Alice and if she was alright. From the first glance, I could see that she had also been knocked unconscious but her injuries were far worse than mine, I couldn't tell the damage, she may have cracked some ribs. I wasn't a doctor I'm a vet. But being a vet made me realise that this was serious and she needed help and soon, else she wouldn't make it.

I panicked; I loved Alice, more than I've ever loved Miranda and Sarah. I loved them, but Alice she was my soul mate. I miss them both but Alice helped me to move on from Sarah's death and helped me to realise that there we're things worth living for. I couldn't let her die I wouldn't. I jumped out of the jeep I had to stabilise her. I prayed she would be alright. I ran round the jeep to get by her side. I instantly saw that there was a lot of blood. I pulled her top up slightly to reach the wound. I couldn't believe it. Why couldn't it be me sat there why did it have to be her, she didn't deserve this. I looked away; I hated seeing Alice like this. She was so beautiful; she had such lovely long black silky hair framing her perfect face. She was perfect. I couldn't lose Alice.

I was terrified. "Alice, Alice! Wake up! Wake up!" I sobbed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I love you Alice. Please wake up, I love you so much." With that I kissed her, you hear in fairy tale's about prince's giving princesses the kiss of life. She was my princess and I would try everything, however obscured it was. I held her face in my hand and kissed her, how I wish she could kiss me back. I wish I could tell her how I felt. I got the biggest shock of my life! "Danny" Alice said her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, I was so worried about you Alice."

"what are you apologizing for you fool!" Alice tried to joke even though she was so weak I could tell.

"Don't try to speak now but I love you Alice more than anything even my own life, but I have to get help. Please stay strong. If not for me, for charlotte. She need's you. I need you." She looked in so much pain. I didn't know what to do. Do I stay with her and wait for help or go find some. I've always been rubbish at making decisions like this. Alice would have known what to do. All she could say was "Danny." With that she lost consciousness again. I had to go, she needed medical help and soon. With that I took the gun, and sprinted off through the bush. It was dangerous being in the bush at night alone but I had to. I had to save Alice. I took one last look at Alice before setting off into the bush.

Alice's POV

I was knocked unconscious by the impact of the tree. The last thing I remembered was screaming as the tree caught fire by the lightening. Then a sharp pain in my chest, then there was nothing. Suddenly I was brought to my senses by the most beautiful feeling on my lips, a lovely smell. "Danny" I said Disorientated. He started apologizing. I can't remember what for. I tried to joke about it however weak I was feeling. I was in so much pain! I've never felt pain like this if I died I would be happy that the last person I saw was Danny, he was my life. He said something about loving me, he was probably just saying that. I bet Dupe told him how much I loved him. I felt myself losing consciousness again. All I could say was "Danny" If this was the last word I spoke. It is the word that is my life.

Back At Leopard's Den

Charlotte's POV 

I'd been sent to bed not long ago. How they thought I would be able to sleep in this storm I'll never know. I was scared. I wanted my mum. I was worrying. Mummy and Danny had been gone a long time. I'm not stupid I could see it on all of there face's they were worried too. They wanted me out of the way so they could talk so they wouldn't upset me. I couldn't be on my own any longer. I went into the living room. All I could say was "I want my mum" With that Georgina took me in her arms and held me and told me it was going to be okay.

Evan helped Dupe board up the door. But he left the door open and Domino ran out. "Domino!" I shouted. I tried to follow him but Evan stopped me.

"I'll go" He said

"No you won't. Don't worry sweetheart he will be fine. Come on" Georgina said

"Dupe, will you get Domino?" I begged. I loved my dog.

"Well how did he get out?" Dupe asked.

"You left the door open!" Georgina stated sharply.

"Alright, Alright" Dupe said in his African accent. "I'll get him"

"No, no one's going to get him it's too dangerous." Georgina Demanded.

"Don't worry Charlotte, I'll send him into you as soon as he gets back" Dupe tried to persuade me. All I could do was nod. I couldn't win this argument. I want my mum. Danny would have gone to get him.

I went to my room. I heard Domino bark, I had to go get him. He would get hurt in this storm. I knew that there was a risk but decisions came with a risk. I put my coat on and went outside to find him. I saw him crying at the door of the old vet hut. "Good boy Domino" I said and opened the door to let him in. With that there was a bang and suddenly I was trapped. I was so scared. I was going to die. The Vet hut had collapsed on me and Domino.

**Georgina's POV**

There was an almighty crash of thunder and the window smashed and a tile fell of the roof. "Go get Charlotte we should stay together" Dupe demanded. I went to Charlotte's room shouting Charlotte. She is so brave; I was terrified in the storm myself. She must be so scared. "Charlotte" I shouted "Charlotte" I opened her bedroom door. She was gone.

I ran to the living room "Charlotte's gone, Charlotte's gone!" I yelled to everyone. We sprinted outside everyone was shouting her name but there was no reply. Dupe got the spotlight out and searched in the dark for her. When I heard him yell "Landslide!" I looked to see where he was looking.

"Oh My God" We ran to the devastation.

"Get the shovels!" We started digging yelling Charlotte, praying for an answer. Rowan came and calmed us all down and helped us. I fell onto some metal and cut my leg. That didn't matter; I just needed to find Charlotte.

Evan suddenly told us to shush. "Listen, I heard something"

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Just listen." He demanded impatiently

"Ear's of a bat this one" Dupe said joking in a situation like this. We heard Charlotte shouting and eventually got her out safe but shook up. Rowan took her towards the house. Thank God she was okay. Let's just hope Alice and Danny are…

**Please let me know what you think. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm afraid that the next chapter won't be up for a few days. I'll try and get it up soon. Thanks for you patience. x**


	4. Guilt

**This is going to be a very short chapter as it only includes' Danny's POV when he is going to get help. I want to get across how Danny is feeling when he has to leave Alice. So please read and review. Next chapter should be a lot longer! **

Chapter 4 – Guilt

**Danny's POV**

How could I have left Alice? What have I done? What if anything happens to her? What about Charlotte? How can she live without her mum? These questions just kept going round and round in my head. I left Alice I felt so guilty. How can you leave the person you love when she is in that much pain! I tried to convince myself that I had to leave her to get help. I've never been good with decision making. Every decision I make I always question. I don't believe in God, but I found myself praying that she would live and that I would be able to find her again when I got help.

I normally have a great sense of direction. However tonight I had no idea where I was going. I was panicking too much. I just had to get out of the bush to find some help and save Alice's life. It was so dark. I was scared. The animals would be terrified as well which made it even more dangerous for me to be out in the bush alone. Anything could attack me.

With that thought I heard a rustle behind a bush. I started hyperventilating I wasn't bothered about me being hurt. But if I was knocked unconscious I wouldn't be able to get help and save Alice's life. If she didn't get help she would die. She's too severally hurt. She's lost a lot of blood. I fired a shot into the air to scare whatever it was away. I couldn't lose Alice. I had to keep strong, keep up hope, keep going, and do whatever it took to save her life. She would have done the same for me. I wonder what she would have done if I was hurt would she have stayed with me or gone for help. She's a better person than me so she would have stayed with me she wouldn't have left me on my own, unconscious with no protection, where any animal could hurt me. I shouldn't have left her. I've come this far I need to keep going. I need to find the road and soon. The longer it takes me to get help the less chance she has of survival.

She has to survive. She can't die. I won't let her. She means the world to me. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. I need Alice without her I am nothing. I don't know how I would carry on my life if she died. I stopped myself there I couldn't think negative thoughts I had to be positive. She would be fine. She has to be…

I fell into a river as I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't concentrating on where I was going. This would get me killed. I had to concentrate on where I was going. If i didn't it was no good for anyone especially Alice. She was relying on me. I couldn't let her down not now, not ever. I was soaked when I got out. I didn't care. I heard the sound of a car going past. I sprinted towards the sound. I saw the road and a car. I'd never been so happy to see a road ever in my life.

"STOP!" I yelled praying it would stop.

I ran onto the road but I was too late I just collapsed onto the floor and let the tears that have been threatening to fall for hours fall. It was the best hope I had of saving Alice and I'd been too slow. She could die now because of me and it was all my fault. I've never felt so guilty in my whole life. I couldn't live with myself if she died because of me.

My thoughts stopped automatically when the car's reverse lights came on it was coming back I'd never been so thankful to anyone. I don't care who it was as long as it gave me a good chance to save Alice. I just hope and pray that I'm not too late to save Alice…

**Sorry it's so short but I felt like I needed to write a short chapter about how Danny coped when he was searching for help. As you notice it is very similar to how Alice helped Danny in the original episodes. This will become clear in a few chapters…. Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a lot! **


	5. Help at last?

Chapter 5 – Help at last?

Danny's POV

I was picked up by one of the suppliers for Mara. They took me to Mara and Rowan helped me inside, I couldn't speak. I was so shocked with what had happened to Alice and I.

"Vanessa!" Rowan shouted.

"Danny, Danny are you ok." Vanessa asked

"Al.."

"shush.. Danny it's going to be ok don't worry" She demanded

"Alice!" I shouted in desperation hoping someone would understand. I looked at Vanessa I swear I saw some disappointment on her face when she saw the desperation in my face to find Alice.

"What happened?" She asked harshly.

"We had an accident in the storm, she's unconscious."

"Ring Leopard's Den" She ordered Fatani.

"All the line's are down Vanessa"

"Get the car"

I was so pleased people realised how hurt Alice was and I could finally do something to rescue her. I was on the way back to Leopard's Den where I could tell everyone what had happened and set out to find Alice and bring her back. I promised myself that when she was back at Leopard's Den safe and well I would tell her how much I loved her, I didn't care about the consequences.

Charlotte's POV 

"Danny" Dupe yelled as he came through the door supported by Vanessa. I can't believe that woman has got her hands on the person my mum should be with. I don't know much about love and relationships but I can tell how much they must love each other. The way they look at each other. They worship each other.

I looked up at Danny expecting mum to walk through with him.

"Danny… Where's mum?" I asked him scared for the answer.

"I don't know, we had an accident in the storm" I didn't know what to say I was too shocked. Luckily Dupe helped me out.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Dupe angrily asked.

"I don't know Dupe, it was dark. She was bleeding a lot. She's unconscious!"

"Phone emergency services" Georgina suggested.

"No use the phones will be down for a couple of days"

I couldn't believe Danny had left mum out there but what could he do by the sound of it she needed help. I think he did the right thing, I don't know much about medical stuff as I'm only young but I know that Danny care's about my mum he wouldn't leave her out alone in the bush if he had any other choice. He was clever, very clever, just like mum. He will have done the right thing.

Danny's POV 

I couldn't look at Charlotte when I came in how was you supposed to tell a child that her mum was in a lot of danger and could die. I could see the panic on her face. I wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay but how could I when I didn't even know myself. Dupe was angry with me for leaving her. I could tell. I couldn't blame him he cared about Alice. They were as close as son and daughter.

"What track were you on last night Danny?" Dupe asked trying to keep calm.

"I'm not sure, we released the Giraffe then we had to go through the bush the road was closed"

"I'll go have a look round the Giraffe release site. Vanessa have you still got the helicopter at Mara?"

"Yeah we have I'll get the guy to take me up now and look round the site too. Keep in touch on the radio" With that Vanessa left.

"Are you coming Evan? Danny?" Dupe asked us. I automatically went to say yes but Georgina interrupted me she said I had to get cleaned up first. Typical Georgina. I agreed it would take less time than if I argued.

Georgina cleaned me up she dressed my wound and made me put some clean clothes on. I told charlotte that I would find Alice and promised that she would be alright. I went out to the jeep. My shoulder was really hurting but Alice needed me she was in a lot of pain.

"Are you sure your alright to come Danny?" Dupe asked worried.

"Yeah yeah, just drive Dupe." I encouraged him we couldn't wait much longer. The longer we hung about the less chance Alice had of being safe and well.

"Good Luck!" Georgina shouted as we drove off.

I was even more worried now than before as I could tell that Dupe was scared. He was a tough proud man and to see him like this knew I was right to be worried. We needed to go and now before it was too late...

**Sorry another really short chapter but I'm trying to build up some suspense. Don't know weather its working. Let me know in your reviews ;) Might not be able to update for a while but will try and update as soon as possible. **


	6. The Search

**Sorry for not updating in like forever but my sister's been here for a few day's and she lives in Manchester so I don't see her that often because I live on the other side of the country but here's chapter six. And as always please read and review. Thanks to all my reviewers it means a lot! ****x**

**Chapter Six – The Search. **

**Rowan's POV.**

I hated Danny for leaving my sister but what could he do he needed help and he couldn't trail across the bush with Alice it would be too dangerous especially if she had any kind of back injury. It was natural for me to feel this way I would have stayed with my sister I wouldn't have left her on her own, hurt. However he did leave her so the most important thing is to find her and soon. You can't change what happens in the past I've finally learned that, you just have to try and fix the mistakes you make and work with what you have done. It's no good regretting anything that's happened you have to move on and try and fix your mistakes.

Vanessa and I decided to help by getting the guy with the helicopter to take us up and search for Alice it would be easier to find her from the sky, we thought, we hoped. However when we arrived at Mara there was no sign of him. It was Fatani who found him he was asleep, clearly drunk.

"Haven't you got any smelling salts?"

"It's no use he's too drunk to fly anything!" Vanessa stated.

"This is so infuriating, this could save my sisters life" I replied angry. I really didn't want to do this I hated flying but what could I do my sisters life is in danger.

"I'll fly the helicopter then." I said disappointed I would have to face my fear once again.

"You can fly a helicopter?" Vanessa questioned.

"Yes I can but I prefer not to, not a big fan of heights but it's my sisters life so I'll do anything."

"how come you learned to fly then if your scared of heights?" Vanessa asked clearly unsure of weather to trust me.

"Had to do it on the Oil Rig's" I replied grumpily.

"Well let's go" Vanessa said I was so relieved that she realised I was desperate to get in the sky and find Alice alive. I've never wanted to get in a helicopter as much as I did now.

In this tragic situation I still couldn't help but realise how beautiful Vanessa was she was kind, funny, caring. She was perfect. What was I going on about my sister's life is in danger and all I can think about is a woman I've known for about two days. Get a grip on yourself Rowan I thought to myself.

I climbed into the helicopter and started checking everything. We were quite low on fuel but it would have to be enough. Vanessa climbed in as well.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Coming with you" She replied simply "two pairs of eyes in the sky are better than one."

It was true so I gave in and started the search for my sister.

_(Meanwhile Danny, Dupe and Evan are at the Giraffe release site looking for tracks from the jeep.)_

**Danny's POV**

Rowan had the idea. Check the release site for tracks so here we were. I was desperate to try anything to save the life of the woman I love. The enclosure was a mess. It was completely ruined. This made me realise how much damage the storm had done and how much danger Alice was in. Dupe and Evan went to check for tracks. Dupe had taught everything he knew to Evan he loved Evan they were like father and Son they were that close. Dupe really helped Evan when he came out here. I owed that man a lot.

"The storm washed away all the tracks"

"What are we going to do now?" I asked exasperated.

"Think like Alice would think" Dupe said "Which way did you go after you released the giraffe. I thought for a minute things were coming back to me now, I started to relax which helped me I knew exactly where to go.

"Right"

"Are you sure" Dupe questioned

"Yeah come on"

We got to where the tree had fallen I realised we were going the right way. I was so thankful I tried not to think about Alice too much as whenever I thought she could be hurt or even dead I started to panic and couldn't think about which way we went last night.

"Is this where you turned?" Dupe asked

"Yeah"

"Look that's where they went through the bush!" Evan shouted.

We set of into the bush. I had the binoculars glued to my eyes. I would give anything to be able to see the jeep now. Just as that thought came into my head I saw the jeep.

"Look look!" I yelled thrilled that I was now doing something to save Alice's life. Soon we will have her back in leopard's den safe and well.

"Alice, Alice!" I yelled a smile forming I was convinced that she was going to be alright. However when I got to the jeep there was no one there but there was signs of the wild dog which had ripped the seat where Alice was sitting. Where was she? Is she still alive? Has the Dog got her?

**Alice's POV**

I woke up feeling like my throat was on fire. It was killing me, I needed water but I was in so much pain do I stay and wait for help and risk dying from dehydration or go find water and risk dying from blood loss. It's not an easy decision to make.

When I was unconscious I swear I woke up with a beautiful sensation on my lips. I swear Danny kissed me. He told me he loved me. I couldn't believe he would have done that he doesn't love me he loves Vanessa anyway. It must have been my imagination. It felt so real though.

I couldn't think about this too much I was in too much pain. I needed water. I decided to risk it. My throat was throbbing. I needed water it might be the only way I could survive. I had a whole in my chest which had a dressing made out of tissues on. It must have been Danny. I felt comforted by this fact. He had cared enough to try and sort me out. I wonder why he hadn't stayed with me but if I was in the same situation I would have gone looking for help. We were so alike. I felt like we were meant for each other but he clearly didn't think we were.

I woke up on my own it must be early morning I thought. I took in my surroundings and was terrified when I saw the wild dog that we released yesterday. This was a very dangerous animal which could kill me. I was scared. I threw my empty water container at it which scared it off a bit, but not for long it came back so I threw whatever I could find at it. I was so desperate to survive this. I want to tell Danny how I feel before I leave I've decided that. I want him to know how much I care about him even though he doesn't feel the same. I managed to scare the Wild Dog off enough to climb out of the jeep but I collapsed on the floor I was in agony. I had lost a lot of blood and was very weak because of it. I carried on in the bush to try and find water. I was in so much pain. I've never felt pain like this before. I hope that someone finds me soon. I don't know how long I can survive on my own without water, without Danny.

**Dupe's POV **

There was no sign of Alice in the jeep. I was beginning to feel worried especially when I saw that the Wild Dog had ripped a whole in the car seat. However, I grew even more worried when Evan found a lot of blood around the area. How much blood can someone lose and stay conscious. I tried to convince myself that Alice was strong and would carry on being strong for her daughter, charlotte. Alice was a fighter, of that I am sure. We informed Rowan and Vanessa and set off in search of Alice trying to find tracks.

We were driving along a dusty old track when Evan suddenly shouted "Stop"

"What is it boy?" I asked stopping the car. Danny had been rather quiet since we discovered Alice wasn't in the jeep.

"Someone's been here."

"How can you tell?" Danny asked clearly amazed at his step son's cleverness.

"The grass has been flattered" He answered simply

"How do you know that wasn't an Elephant or something?" With that I saw…

"Blood" I pointed to it. "Come on let's go"

"Evan come on" Danny yelled annoyed. I wonder why he had stopped he liked Alice a lot surely he wouldn't wait around and risk losing her.

"Wild Dog!" He yelled "It's following her" He had found the tracks from the wild dog we were racing against time

We quickly jumped into the jeep we needed to find Alice before their was nothing left of her.

**Vanessa's POV **

We were searching around the bush for ages but there was no sign of Alice. Where is she? I don't like Alice because I know she could be a potential threat that could ruin mine and Danny's relationship. I don't want her dead, I'm not that evil. We searched for what felt like hours when I warning light came on we were running out of fuel.

"We need to go back we're low on fuel" I said the last thing I wanted was to crash the helicopter now.

"We can't I have to save my sister!"

"Come on, what use are we going to be if were in an helicopter wreckage?" He knew I was right and started to turn round. I then saw a Giraffe and realised how beautiful this place was then to the right of it I saw… "Alice, rowan look" He quickly grabbed the radio

"Danny, come in, Danny"

"Yes Rowan"

"We've found her" Rowan told them the next voice I heard was Dupe's.

"Is she moving?" Rowan paused for a second then replied back

"Negative"

He was right she was showing no signs of life. Could she really be dead?

**Hope that was a longer chapter and makes up for the long wait between this and the last. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try and update as soon as I can but I am quite busy at the moment but I'll do my best. Thanks for your patience x**


	7. Part of Me

**Sorry haven't updated in like in forever. It's a short Chapter but If I make it longer I start to waffle, sorry ****I know that it's really rubbish but please please please review so you can tell me how I can improve. Thank You. **

**Chapter Seven – A part of me.**

**Danny's POV**

"Is she moving?"

"Negative" The word seemed to repeat itself in my mind as we sped through the bush as quick as the jeep would go. It seemed to take an age for us to reach her. We were only a matter of minutes away but it seemed hours, days, years. "negative" Rowan's voice repeated in my head. She can't be dead she can't can she? If she was it would be all my fault I shouldn't have left her on her own if I'd stayed she might have survived. I told myself to shut up at that point. She could just be unconscious she might not be dead, she'd managed to get that far from the jeep she might be alive. Yes Danny, calm. She's going to be fine. She has to be…

As we arrived at the scene I grabbed my vet box and jumped out of the Jeep as Vanessa came towards us.

"Is she alright" I asked in desperation

"I don't know she's lost a lot of blood"  
I sprinted forward to Alice to see Rowan getting some liquid into her body. She'll be dehydrated. I started to patch her up as best as I could but I'm a vet not a doctor. I knew the basics but I wasn't a qualified doctor. At least I had some idea. Alice woke up.

"Oh Alice, you've had us so worried" Rowan said relieved. I wanted to bend down and kiss her, to hold her and tell her I was going to be there for her and that she was going to be fine, I couldn't do that. She doesn't have feelings for me. So I decided the best thing for now was to patch her up. We needed to stop the bleeding.

"She need's to go in the helicopter" I stated.

"We can't we only just got here we're running low on fuel." Rowan said.

"Okay, get her into the jeep then." I said annoyed that it would take longer to get her home so she could rest. "Careful" I added as Dupe put her arm round his shoulder. I knew he could be rough and I didn't want Alice hurt anymore than she already was. I didn't need to worry he was so gentle. I reminded myself that Dupe was like a father to each other they loved each other like father and daughter. He was the father she never had.

**Alice's POV**

I woke up when Rowan gave me water to drink. I needed water so much. It was heaven. Everyone was fussing round me. Someone was patching my wound up. I knew it was Danny. The soft feel of his hands on my chest it made me shudder. I love him. He was so gentle, I loved him with all my heart, I don't know what I would have done if it was the other way round and Danny was lying here. He doesn't care about me that way though, he's been kind enough to get help and save my life but Danny would do that to his worst enemy. I don't think he's got any though. Who could hate Danny?

Danny told Dupe to be careful when helping me to the jeep but I trusted Dupe as much as I trusted Danny. Dupe was like a father to me. I've never had a father figure in my life before. My own Dad wasn't he hated me. I can't stand to even think about him. Dupe's more of a Dad to me than he ever was. I got into the jeep eventually and off we went towards leopard's den. However much pain I was in I still couldn't help notice that Danny and Vanessa were sat next to each other. They were sat so close together and I saw Vanessa glance up at him every so often with a smile on her lips. She loved Danny. She deserved him, she was pretty, wealthy and perfection. I wasn't. I'd never deserve Danny.

**Danny's POV**

Alice was going to be alright. I've never been so relieved in my life. When I found out she wasn't moving I was distraught. I was on the brink of tears. I felt like I had lost Sarah again, but it was so much worse.

We got into the jeep and set of towards Leopard's Den. Stupid Vanessa had to sit next to me didn't she understand that I wanted to comfort Alice. Be with her. Of course she didn't I told myself. You haven't told anyone have you? You're a coward.

We arrived at Leopard's Den when Charlotte and Nomsa ran out. Charlotte ran straight into her mum's arms. She was as close to her mum as I was to Rosie, Evan and Olivia. I missed Rosie and Olivia so much. I knew they would both be back one day. Once you've been to Leopard's Den it becomes a part of you which you can never lose. It will remain in your blood for the rest of your life. Her mum embraced her as I'd seen her do one time before when the rabid Cheetah had nearly killed them both. It hurt her to think of losing her daughter. She was in pain as well from her injury you could see it in her face but she didn't care she just held on to Charlotte as though her life depended on it. They broke away soon. Alice seemed to notice the grazes and bruises on her face at the same time as me.

"What happened?" Alice demanded terrified.

"The old vet hut, it collapsed on her." Georgina explained.

"There's nothing left of it." Alice exclaimed she was as shocked as I was how could anyone survive that collapsing on you. She sure was tough, just like her mum. With that thought a smile came onto my face. Even though they weren't blood related to me, they were my family. Along with everyone else at Leopard's Den. I've realised especially since coming to Leopard's Den that you don't have to be related to be family.

Alice was forced into bed by Georgina she was so stubborn she didn't want to go to bed she just wanted to get back to work and make sure the animals were all okay as well as Charlotte. When she mentioned this it surprisingly wasn't Georgina that told her that she was not going back to work for at least a week, it was me. I didn't want her hurt any more than she already was. We all thought we had lost Alice today. I don't know what I would have done if we had, she's going to be fine. She has no lasting damage. She is a part of me. if she had died that part of me would have died with her. It's simple I love Alice but why is it so hard to tell her how I feel…

**Next Chapter up soon. Sorry it's really short and rubbish because nothing really happens but it needed to be in here else the next chapters wouldn't have made any sense. My plans for this have developed slightly so there is going to be a few more Chapters than planned. Please carry on reading and reviewing. Thank You xx**


	8. Obvious

**Sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday but I wasn't really in the mood for writing I'm sorry. But here it is now. Thanks for your patience. Please review. **

**Chapter Eight – Obvious? **

**Alice's POV**

Danny saved my life… again. He's already saved me and Charlotte from the rabid cheetah and now he's saved me from dying from blood loss. It seems that I owe everything to Danny. That's one of the many reasons that we will never be together. He's given me so much and I've done nothing for him at all.

I'm stuck in bed, I've cracked a few ribs but I just want to get up and do some work. I can't leave, not yet I need to make sure I'm doing the right thing about leaving. It would be so hard to leave Leopard's Den now. I'd leave Danny in trouble without another vet. Vets were hard to get in the middle of Africa. Also I'd have to leave Dupe and the rest of Leopard's Den I don't think I could do that just now I'm too emotional at the moment, I don't know what's happened to me. Finally I couldn't do it to Charlotte, she loved this place. Yes, I need to make sure that I'm doing the right thing about leaving. I can't cope with regretting my decision for the rest of my life it would destroy me and Charlotte.

**Danny's POV**

I feel like a love-sick puppy going to see Alice in her room all the time. I'd promised myself that I wasn't going to go and see her today. I couldn't she would think I'm an obsessed teenager. Maybe just one visit? I sighed to myself I knew that I would never be able to keep away from her so I went to check on her.

I knocked on the door and Alice said "Come in" I love Alice's voice it's beautiful just like her. A big grin grew on my face when I heard her invite me in. A few day's ago I thought I'd lost her to just hear her voice was a daily pleasure for me. I walked in the door.

"Oh, Hey Danny!" Alice sounded a bit upset but tried to cover it up.

"You alright?" I asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine" I couldn't cope with this. I need to do something and soon but first I needed to talk to someone I could trust.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry. I need to talk to Dupe about something."

"Okay…" She sounded confused, I would be if someone came to visit me and then walked out straight away.

**Alice's POV **

However uncomfortable these frequent visits from Danny were, they cheered me up. He cared about me. He wanted to check I was alright. He didn't love me. I'm slowly coming to terms with that I think. Vanessa and Danny's kiss may have been a one of. I hadn't heard anything about another kiss or any developments. I was starting to feel hopeful that I maybe wouldn't have to leave Leopard's Den after all.

Danny came for another visit, I was so happy with these visit's I loved seeing Danny's face. He was acting rather strange though he came and then made an excuse about needing to talk to Dupe about something. I wonder what it could be. Why do you come to see somebody then leave in the space of two minutes? It's not normal especially for Danny. I started to panic. Dupe knew I loved Danny would he tell him, has he already told him? I got really worked up. Dupe wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't.

**Danny's POV.**

I need to talk to Dupe I remember telling Alice. I needed to confide in someone about my feelings. If I didn't I would go mad! As usual he was sat in the study drinking. When I walked in he tried to hide it. Typical Dupe.

"There's no point in hiding It, I've already seen it"

"Well, I need my beer!" he defended himself. "Anyway what's up?"

"nothing I just need a chat."

"Danny, I'm not stupid, I know when something's wrong with my best friend"

"it doesn't matter" I said I couldn't talk to Dupe about this he would just laugh.

"this is about Alice, isn't it?" I couldn't believe how observant Dupe could be.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked defeated.

"It is to everyone, you and Alice are clearly in love with each other, it's just you two who can't see it." My heart began to race as he said this. Alice loved me too, or was it just Dupe trying to cheer me up.

"What do you mean?" I asked not daring to believe what I was hearing.

"She loves you too Danny"

"How do you know?"

"She told me"

"I need to go." I said I needed to talk to Alice.

"Danny, just be careful. Alice loves you but so does Vanessa. Please be careful. How an ugly bugger like you can get two people to fall in love with you is beyond me."

I just nodded I couldn't speak I was too nervous about what I was about to do.

I walked towards Alice's room trying to think about what I was going to say to her. I decided on speaking in the moment then I would only say the truest words about how I feel about her. I knocked on the door there was no answer.

"Alice…" No answer "Alice?" I asked again as I walked into her room. She was not in her bed and her Pyjama's and other clothes were laid in her suitcase. Where is she? What's going on?

I walked down into the kitchen where Georgina and Nomsa were talking… about me and Alice. Dupe was right about something. Everyone thought we were in love with each other.

"Where's Alice?" I asked them both.

"We tried to stop her but she's gone to take the giraffe back to his enclosure. We told her she's not well enough. But she looked quite upset about something?" Her voice sounded like she was accusing me of doing something. What had I done?" She can't be thinking of leaving I wouldn't let her.

**Alice's POV**

I heard another knock at the door shortly after Danny had left. I thought it would be Danny but I was in for a surprise when Vanessa walked in.

"How are you feeling Alice?" She had a stupid smile on her face I hated her so much.

"I'm much better" until you came in, I finished in my head.

"I am pleased." She seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Thank you" I replied with a tone of disgust. We did hate each other.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure." I was interested now.

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything but me and Danny, well were sort of an item."

I didn't know what to say I was devastated I wanted to cry out to tell her to get out my room and run away as far as I could.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

"I know, but the truth is we've had feelings for each other for a long time now."

"oh… errr… congratulations."

"Thanks. Oh by the way your Giraffe's outside"

"Okay I'll see to in a bit."

Vanessa left and I burst out crying. Why was I so shocked I knew there must be something between them but just to hear it made it final. I knew now I had no choice I had to leave. I packed most of my things and went off to sort out my giraffe. I nearly got stopped by Georgina but I needed to do this before I left. I owed my giraffe that much. I got to his enclosure.

"come on my boy, come on my boy!" I loved Giraffe's there such beautiful animals.

"Come on, she looks nice. Go and say hello!" i pointed to a female Giraffe, He walked over to her.

"Have more luck than I did." With that I started crying again. I really do love Danny but he's with Vanessa now he never loved me. If he ever did I was too slow and shy. Dupe was right. Danny turned up in his jeep.

"You should be resting Alice!" He said

"I'm fine I just wanted to bring my giraffe back"

"I saw your suitcase" he stated. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because, look it doesn't matter Danny" He stopped me with his arm which left a tingling sensation even when he let go.

"Yes it does." I knew I wasn't going to get out of this situation I would have to tell him then leave straight away.

"Okay, you asked for it. Because I love you, and I know that you don't love me, and I know you have feelings for Vanessa…" With that he came towards me and kissed me it was the most beautiful feeling ever.

"I love you Alice"

**It's not quite over yet. I few more chapters I think. I'm going to carry on till the end of series 4 but there might be a little twist before long (evil laugh) … next chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews. **


	9. Where I belong

**Sorry for not updating in like forever. Anyway, Last chapter… Thank You everyone that's reviewed. Will do another Fic when I can think of something to write about. Love Wild at Heart, love all your fan fiction's and love our sporks Ellie **** A short chapter to conclude everything.**

**Chapter Nine – Where I belong. **

**Alice's POV **

Oh my gosh, my dream is slowly becoming true. Danny's kissing me. I love him, but it's not right. I can't kiss someone who's with Vanessa. I'm not like that I didn't think Danny was but I guess I was wrong there. It took all of my strength and courage to pull away from him. I've waited for this moment for so long and now I was ending it so soon.

"Danny! What do you think your doing?" I yelled angrily

"Erm… kissing you?" Danny said confused.

"How can you do that, to me, to Vanessa. You don't care about me you just want me to stay. I thought I knew you better than that Danny, how can you do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Use your brain Danny, you're an intelligent person. Your in a relationship with Vanessa then you start snogging me! It's not fair on me and it's not fair on Vanessa!"

**Danny's POV**

I finally got the courage to kiss her. It was such a magical kiss. I've never felt anything like that before. It sent tingles all over my body it was perfect until she pulled away.

"Danny! What do you think your doing?" she yelled at me.

"Erm… kissing you?" Danny said (wasn't it obvious)

"How can you do that, to me, to Vanessa. You don't care about me you just want me to stay. I thought I knew you better than that Danny, how can you do that?"

What is she talking about what have I done to Vanessa and I certainly care a lot about Alice else I wouldn't have just eaten her face off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked totally stumped.

"Use your brain Danny, you're an intelligent person. Your in a relationship with Vanessa then you start snogging me! It's not fair on me and it's not fair on Vanessa!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing I wasn't in a relationship with Vanessa I wouldn't come near her with a ten foot pole! Where was all this coming from. "I'm not with Vanessa" I tolled her innocently.

"I thought I knew you better than this Danny. How can you lie to me, lie to Vanessa. You only care about yourself you're only worried about Leopard's Den and how your going to find another vet!" She exclaimed

"I don't give a dam about Leopard's Den I love you Alice." I said my voice full of emotion. "I'm not with Vanessa I never have been."

"I want to believe you I really do, but it makes no sense why wouldn't you be with Vanessa she's crazy about you and she's beautiful why wouldn't you want to be with someone like her."  
This set me off. I launched into my life story about how I felt about Alice, I needed her to believe me I couldn't live without her. She's my life.

"Maybe because when you first stepped out your jeep with Charlotte I thought you were the most beautiful thing on this planet. There seemed to be a glow radiating off you it was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt in my life. As soon as we shook hands I felt a spark and knew right then that I had fell for you. You discovered the source of the rabies outbreak. I was horrible to you but I tried to convince myself that you were a bunny hugger, that I didn't love you but the truth was I did. I asked you to stay you were moving about with Charlotte. You both fitted in at Leopard's Den perfectly. All the time you were with me I wanted to grab you hold you in my arms and never let go. We had playful banter constantly I remember when you wanted to move in because of the squirrels; I was the happiest man alive. We developed a close friendship. Terry came, you kissed him. I felt as though my heart had ripped into a million pieces. I was close to tears, I cried myself to sleep for many nights after that. I knew then how strongly I felt about you. I was distraught. When we saved the wild dog I nearly admitted my feelings for you but I didn't have the courage. I managed to persuade you to stay. You did I hugged you. It felt too long for a friendly hug but I didn't want to let go, I couldn't let go. I nearly lost you I couldn't have coped without you. You pieced me together when Sarah died. Once we nearly kissed I don't know whether you remember? I thanked you for coming to leopard's Den we were centimetres away from each other then Vanessa came she always did. She did kiss me but I didn't respond. All the time when she kissed me all I could think about how I didn't want this about how I wanted you. We got into the storm together. You got hurt. I was so worried I kissed you. You woke up; I don't think you'll remember though you were only awake for seconds. I was so worried about you. I love you Alice I don't know what I can do to make you trust me to believe you. I can't live without you Alice. I loved Miranda and Sarah but it's nothing to how I feel about you Alice. Your part of me and I can't survive without you" I hadn't realised that tears were falling.

**Alice's POV **

Danny had just poured his heart out to me, with tears falling down his face I looked into his green eyes and saw love. He loved me. I couldn't get my head round it. I trusted him. How could I not?

I lifted my hand and wiped away the tears in his eyes. Tears were falling from mine as I did so.

"I believe you Danny" I said simply "I'm so sorry" With that I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was so magical. I forgot all of my worries. It was me and Danny alone in the world. We were part of each other, in each others arms, where we belonged. We stayed in our embrace for many minutes, maybe hours, even days, I lost track of time when I was with Danny.

**Danny's POV **

She believed me. I was complete. I had the person I loved, my soul mate in my arms. I saved her life. I was going to ask her what she would have done in the situation I was in but I didn't need to, she would have done the same as me. We're meant to be together. I'm finally where I belong, in Alice's arms…

**I was going to go on to the end of the series but I didn't see the point because it would have been the same. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks for reading xxx **


End file.
